Our Time
by FanWriter02
Summary: The Hiccstrid one-shots/drabbles for Hiccstrid Week 2017. **NEW CHAPTER** Day 4: Whenever Together, Hiccstrid fluff while Hiccup's mapping a a new island... and is unlucky enough to get the hiccup's while at it.
1. DAY 2: Dreamer

**_Hiccstrid Week 2017  
_ DAY 2: The moment you started shipping them – as soon as Astrid came on screen in HTTYD 1.**

 **Dreamer**

She was _beautiful._

The prettiest girl on Berk. The strongest girl on Berk. The most free-willed girl on Berk…

…the only girl he'd ever learned to love.

Hiccup watched from the Forge window as she stepped by, flames rising higher from the house she was supposed to distinguish. She held a heavy wooden bucket in her hands, but she held it as though it weighed nothing, before she turned and tossed it onto the fire.

Hiccup blinked in amazement as she turned and began to hurry back to the well, her braid flying out behind her, her bright eyes reflecting the flames that burned about her as though the iris's themselves were on fire with fury. Her axe jostled her back as she jogged, and the weight alone would've had Hiccup toppling in seconds. But it was no problem for Astrid, she was lithe, and could out do many.

Hiccup stared at her as she dashed pass, not even noticing him standing there by the Forge window. But Hiccup was hardly bothered however, for it was like nothing different from the other times he'd seen her. She'd pass, his heart would flutter and ache in longing, wishing that she… she would just give him a chance.

Then she'd be gone, not even giving him a second glance.

Perhaps that was a good thing, for if she did, Hiccup feared he might very well faint from the thudding sensation of his heartbeat racing. Astrid Hofferson? Pay attention to him?

He sighed and backed away, the shape of the girl disappearing between the darkened ally's if two huts, until she totaled passed form sight. Hiccup turned away, stepping back inside the Forge.

Dream he would, even though his dreams rarely came true.

* * *

He still couldn't believe it.

How had he been so lucky? How had he- Hiccup Haddock- gotten the prettiest girl on Berk to actually… _notice_ him? Why had she come with on Toothless? Why had she bothered at all?

The moonlight shimmered, spraying light across the small lake and splaying shadows across the ground. Hiccup shifted nervously, expecting some painful punishment for the stunt he'd pulled… that's what always happened to him. Do something that _he_ actually wanted to do, and trouble would come from it.

Sure enough, the punch he'd been expecting landed against his scrawny shoulder. He gave a little yelp, turning slightly and letting his free arm grab the small wound. He blinked in surprise- that hadn't been her hardest punch.

To further his surprise, Astrid looked restless, and she hadn't dashed off yet. _Yet._ Oh Thor, what was she going to do to him? No… she had just spared him. She hadn't punched him with all the weight she could muster- like she'd done to Snotlout in the past. She… she'd clung to his waist when they'd flown with the flock of Dragon's, she'd…

 _she'd been everything he'd ever dreamed she'd be._

He'd seen her sweet and soft side. And that- that sent a warm chill running down his back.

In his deep thought, he didn't notice when she leaned forward, and before he knew it she'd grabbed the front of his tunic and planted a quick kiss on his cheek- right in the corner of his mouth. Hiccup gasped when she let go, staring at her in shock.

"That's for… everything else." She murmured, looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Hiccup saw it then, those eyes were filled with grief, with sorrow, with remorse. _Guilt._

Astrid felt… _felt guilty_ …

He smiled brightly at her, not really helping the reaction but also hoping it would comfort her. Astrid had just kissed him…. his highest dream had come true! How could this be happening… to him no less!?

Her eyes widened, filling with relief as she smiled back, before turning and dashing off towards the path in the cove. Hiccup stared after her, holding his hand tighter to his shoulder, still feeling the warmth of her hand against his skin, could almost feel her lips against his cheek again…

He sighed happily, the troubles of tomorrow lagging at the back of his brain. But for the time being- he ignored them.

For it had just been proven to him that his dreams really could come true.

* * *

 _I didn't put "DAY 1" because I've already published that over in my Reaction to Hiccstrid being together (post RTTE season 4) fic collection, and it just didn't feel right posting it a second time. So I just skipped straight to Day 2, if you'd like, you can go and read Day 1 over in my one-shot/drabble reaction series "It's Official" :)_


	2. DAY 3: Sweet

_**Hiccstrid Week 2017**_

 _ **DAY 3: Favorite Hiccstrid Kiss - all three RttE season 4 kisses (recreated slightly)**_

 **Sweet**

I swear… she had every nerve in my body tingling, had my heartbeat picking up dramatically, and my knees were probably quaking in excitement. She was… _gods_ , she was moving closer now…

I leaned down, and our lips met. It was like fireworks exploded in my brain, while sweet music played in the background in harmony with the way we moved our lips- both cautious and gentle. I gave another shudder of joy and relief… it had finally happened. Man, I had _dreamed_ of this moment for so long… and now, it was finally happening.

Her hands tightened around my fingers, and it was then that I realized I'd moved them to clasp her hands in my own. I held tight, pressing a bit closer before pulling back completely and breaking the kiss. Astrid's gaze was light and hesitant, as though she was uncertain of what had just happened.

I sighed from the relief and thrill of it all, feeling my heartbeat return to normal as I smiled at her, she returning the gesture. I turned a bit, once again facing the sunset as she did the same, moving a bit closer till our legs were touching and her shoulder rested against my ribs. I lifted an arm, smiling to myself in disbelief as she allowed me to wrap my arm about her shoulders, pulling her even closer. I was on the way to fainting when she wrapped her arm around my back, returning the half-hug.

I stared off across the sea at the beautiful scenery before us, although I wasn't really seeing any of it, for my mind was more focused on the blonde girl sitting beside me.

Was… what were we now? A- a couple…?

 _Gods._

The words girlfriend tickled Hiccup's tongue, urging him to try it out but he being much to shy to do so before his new… before Astrid. He bit his lip, going a bit rigid when Astrid sighed and leaned in even more, her head now resting comfortable against his shoulder.

 _We'll figure it out later._ Hiccup resolved, taking up the courage to tuck a finger on her chin and tilt her head, pressing his lips against hers once more. Again, tingles of joy and mere disbelief ran through him, but this time he didn't daze out quite as much. He was now able to focus and kiss her back, enjoying every moment.

* * *

"We can't take a chance on anyone doing anything different- including us!" I held out my hand, a little pang in my heart as I spoke the words. I- I didn't want it like this… I want to be able to kiss her whenever, I want the gang to know, I want my Dad to know… and the thought of her leaving without a kiss was starting to throb painfully against my chest.

Astrid stared at my hand for a moment, and I began to have a sinking feeling of despair in the pit of my stomach. Was _holding hands_ evengoing to be forbidden?

She gripped my arm quickly, making me give a little jump of surprise. But she didn't seem to notice for she dragged me closer, her other hand going up to cup my jaw as she firmly pressed her lips against mine. I just stood rigid for a second in surprise… then I melted into the kiss and hand hold, lifting my free and unoccupied hand to grab her arm.

She pulled away all too soon, giving me a smile before turning and heading towards Stormfly. I watched her go, grinning like a dazed fool while she climbed up into the saddle.

"You seriously thought I'd leave here with just a handshake?" she called out before the two took off, leaving me staring after them like the love-struck fool that I was.

Toothless trotted up, circling me while crooning words of question, probably wondering why in the world Astrid and I kept… well, _pressing our mouths together_. Poor dragon was probably quite befuddled by the whole situation.

"She's something else, huh bud?" I said quietly, while Toothless just barked in reply. I swung my leg into the saddle and we took off in pursuit of my… of my _girlfriend._

* * *

I'd never felt so… so lost before…

Kneeling there watching the bubbling of the lava, where a living human being had just disappeared moments before… it sent a chill up my spine- one of grief and shock. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Viggo… it didn't have to end this way." I whispered, slowly getting back to my feet, my eyes never leaving the pond of lava.

"Are… are you okay?" Astrid asked softly, coming up behind me.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." I replied dismally.

Astrid shifted slightly, "It's finally over…" I didn't reply, thoughts still flipping through my brain. "It is over… right?" she asked again, voice tight and worried.

"Yeah… of course…" I turned away, finding myself unable to stand there any longer. It kept bringing… unpleasant thoughts. But… Viggo _was finally gone_ … "Definitely." I added firmly.

"I should've listened to you." Astrid said, "You are our leader, and our relationship can't get in the way of that. It won't happen again."

"Just promise me you won't stop telling me what you're thinking." I said, "Astrid I rely on you… that's what makes us… well, us!" I added the last part with a smile, finding my worries slowly drain away. Astrid was so good at doing that, at making me realize the more important things in life. "Deal?" I once again held out my hand, waiting for her to let a little tease slip, but all she did was clasp my hand in both of hers, pulling me closer.

"Deal." She repeated, drawing my lips to hers. I was still surprised- a bit shocked even, because… well, _the gang was standing right over there_ , but I didn't hesitate to kiss her back, pulling back slightly so I could take the reigns of the kiss.

We pulled away, smiling at each other while the others gave little gasps from behind them. I turned to see Snotlout jump off Hookfang, looking amazed and excited.

"This."

"Changes…"

"Everything!" Ruffnut finished with a little wave of her hands. Tuffnut looked confused as he held out his arms in gesture. "Wait- so does this mean you're not dying?"

I blinked in confusion, but passed it off easily and turned back to my girl, smiling brightly. Hopefully- now that they knew- we could kiss more often in front of the others without worry.

I squeezed her hand a bit tighter, and she squeezed mine in return.

The future awaited, and I was now certain that we'd make it every step of the way, as long as I had my dragon, girlfriend, and friends by my side.


	3. DAY 4: Whenever Together

**_Hiccstrid Week 2017_**

 **DAY 5: Favorite Hiccstrid moment - Itchy Armpit**

 _So I imagine that Hiccstrid have had similar cutsie and dorky moments as they had at Itchy Armpit, so here's a little drabble for you to celebrate the event. :D_

 **Whenever Together**

Hiccup smiled to himself when he heard the tell tale screech of a Deadly Nadder. Toothless perked up instantly, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he rushed past Hiccup, accidentally hitting the boy in the head and knocking him over onto his back.

"Bud!" Hiccup exclaimed indignantly, trying to flip himself back onto his feet, but his prosthetic slipped, making him fall back while his back end flipped over his head. He looked up when the ground gave a little shake, smiling up at Astrid who was smirking down at him.

"Like the view or something?" Hiccup asked from his awkward position, scrambling to get himself back onto his feet.

"I'm not complaining." Astrid laughed, swinging off the saddle and allowing Stormfly to trot off and join in whatever game it was Toothless was playing. "You ran off early- I was hoping to tag along."

She reached a hand out, allowing him to grip it and stumble to a stand, dusting himself off indignantly. "Well… maybe I like having a beautiful girl chase me down." He teased, giving her furry hood a tug.

"You, sir, are an immense tease." She shot back with a chuckle. She turned and admired the landscape, giving a nod at the view. "It's gorgeous up here."

"Mhm…" Hiccup knelt back down at the edge, picking up the discarded pencil and beginning to sketch again. "Wonder what dragon's are hiding in all those trees."

"Better bring the gang next time if you have a hankering to find out." Astrid suggested, plopping down on the grass beside him, leaning back on the heals of her hands while her legs crossed in front of her. "They'd have a blast- it's been a couple weeks since we've all gone exploring."

"Yeah…" Hiccup looked up, squinting for a better view. "Miss the old gang adventures. Like we had at the Edge."

"Well, we're all growing up- something that can't be avoided." Astrid reasoned. "At least we haven't stopped completely. We just don't do it every day anymore."

"…Except for us." Hiccup grinned over at her, Astrid giving a little laugh in return.

"True- I just can't seem to escape you."

"Hey, hey, wait just a second-" Hiccup leaned back, tilting his head to one side. "Can't escape _me_? Who's the one who tracked me down, hm?"

"Stormfly."

"Oh, so Stormfly's the one who's in love with me?"

Astrid broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter-turned-coughing. Hiccup grinned as she sputtered on her own breath, eyes squeezed shut as she flopped on the ground in her mirth.

"Gods- that- now _that'_ s a funny picture…" she wheezed.

"Glad you're amused." Hiccup chuckled, returning to his mapping. "Got any plans for today, milady?"

"Tagging along?" she spoke hopefully, already knowing the answer. Hiccup smiled and wagged his pencil at her.

"Only Stormfly- for she's the one in love with me- apparently…" She swatted his shoulder with her fist. "Right, right! Um… you can both come along."

She leaned forward and quickly kissed his cheek, before tapping his shoulder and crawling to her feet. "We'd best be going, Dragon Boy."

"Nicknames… always with the- _hic!_ " Hiccup froze, frowning in confusion while Astrid paused in mid step, turning to smile widely at him. He swallowed, but it didn't deter another little _hic!_ from escaping.

"Speaking of nicknames, my dear _Hiccup_ …" She emphasized his name, her arms crossed while one hand tapped her chin. He blushed crimson while she laughed softly, Hiccup hiccuping once more.

"This is just- _hic!_ \- perfect…" He murmured, folding up his map and placing it back under his armor.

"Come on, babe." She laughed, "It's kinda cute, ya know-"

"Hiccup's are cute?"

"Well… I only know one Hiccup- and he's most definitely cute."

Hiccup grinned, then frowned when he hiccuped again. "Gr, remedies to get rid of hiccup's, know if any?"

"Nope, they're utterly undesposable. Impossible to get rid of, actually… trust me. Dagur's tried, Viggo's tried-"

"Har har." Hiccup replied while she laughed again. He smiled and swallowed back another hiccup, hoping to hold the rest at bay. "Shall we go, milady?"

"Sure, babe."


End file.
